Compelling data indicates that there is a "division of labor" in auditory cortex allowing for separate processing of patterned or spatially-oriented stimuli. Revealing the individuality of these parallel pathways will allow us to better understand neural processing in non-primary auditory cortex. In this proposal I will use behavioral and reversible deactivation techniques to further examine the contributions that specific regions of auditory cortex make to the spatial localization of a sound source. Specifically, I will examine the contributions of primary auditory cortex (Al), the dorsal zone of A1, the posterior auditory field and the anterior ectosylvian sulcus to spatial localization of a sound source and the redirecting of the head and eyes to the sound. The contributions of these regions to the discrimination of moving sounds will also be examined. In addition, regions of auditory cortex not already implicated in sound localization will also be examined for contributions to the discrimination of moving sounds to determine if a specific acoustic motion processing region, or "acoustic MT", can be identified. The experiments outlined will extend our knowledge of how the cerebral cortex processes the location of a static sound and the direction of a moving sound. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]